Friendship Events (Flower Series)
Friend Event is a general event the player can participate in both game adaptions for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. As of A Flowery Life game, there are 24 events in total compared to Flowers Bloom with You that has 20. Events by type are sorted in alphabetical order. Both games have different requirements before a Friendship Event can be seen. 'Germanic Events' Blue Nostalgia *'Time and Day:' 11:30 to 14:00 - Wednesday *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Summit *'Requirements:' **Melanie and Benedikt have 1 Flower (10% TP) - FBwY **Both Melanie and Benedikt have 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) or more - AFL **Benedikt and Melanie are married Melanie is singing a little song to Benedikt, who mentions that he remembers hearing it somewhere before. Mayuri tells him that her mother used to play it on the piano when younger. That must be why it is familiar, as he use to hear it when he would be outside playing. Benedikt use to go to the mansion to talk with Mayuri's mother because she looks so pretty! The fact that Benedikt just went to the mansion to check out her mom irritates her and she becomes mad at her husband, who is oblivious to how annoyed he made her. Lillian's Argument *'Time and Day:' 8:00 to 11:00 - Not Monday *'Weather:' Sunny (not Summer season) or Snowy *'Location:' Nya Nya Café, Lillian's room *'FBwY Requirements:' Frank and Lillian - 45% TP *'AFL Requirements:' **Frank has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) **Lillian has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) **Lillian is not dating or married Inside Lillian's room, it looks like Lillian looks a little annoyed. Frank tries to cheer her up by baking his sister's favorite Apple Pie, but Lillian isn't hungry right now. It seems that Lillian is angry at Frank! It seems that the two siblings had an agreement that they'd tell one another if Lillian had a crush on boy. Lillian is angry because her brother didn't tell her about the boy that she likes! Frank figures the boy probably doesn't like her anyway. Lillian tells her big brother that she will just have to give her big brother some love advice. Frank is grateful for Lillian's help. Now it's time for Chocolate Cake! Princess Paola *'Time and Day:' 18:00 to 00:00 (midnight) - Not Monday *'Weather:' Sunny (not Summer season) or Snowy *'Location:' Princess Chocolatier, Paola's room *'FBwY Requirements:' Paola - 10% TP *'AFL Requirements:' **Paola has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) **The player is not married **The person is playing as a male character In Paola's room, the player overhears Paola talking to herself as she reads a story. Paola apologises to him for being silent and explains that she was reading a book, but is hesitant to tell what kind of book it is. After the player tells her that he will keep it a secret, Paola reveals that she likes to read romance picture books; the one where the ordinary girl falls in love with the prince. Paola admits that she likes these simple fairy tale stories over the stuff that adults usually read. You like them too?! Paola feels relieved. Back at her bedroom they have a lot of books. Paola would return there and bring a few books with her when she came back. She never imagined her café might end up looking like a bookstore! Paola admits that she is a bit embarrassed about reading kid books, but the player tells her that it is okay. Paola is glad he doesn't think of her as immature. She really likes the fairy tales of princess and princes who fall in love, and yearns for fairy tale love herself. When Paola was a kid, she would imagine that perhaps a prince would appear before her. It would make her heart go pitter-patter! Her favourite story was one about a beautiful princess and knight who in love, but because of their social status they had to hide their affections. One day, a witch who was jealous of the princess' beauty, snuck into the castle garden and placed a curse on one of the blooming roses. The princess went into the garden, touched the cursed rose that embedded a thorn into her finger, and triggered the magical curse that would cause her to become ill and eventually die. The knight set out to defeat the witch, and on doing so learned that the cursed thorn can only be removed by the princess' one true loves. On returning to the castle, the king sent word out to all the princes to come to the castle and remove the thorn, but none of them were successful. Soon the princess became gravely ill. As a last attempt the knight was allowed to try, which he succeeded in removing the magical thorn. After that they got married and lived happily ever after. Paola knows the story by heart, but it still makes her happy. Maybe from a singing perspective, there might be a story about a man who becomes singer and falls in love with his pig... Eventually, Paola realises that it was getting so late. Paola reminds you to keep the secret between just the player and her before she goes to sleep. (You will go to bed after the event is over as the day has ended.) Nichika's Horse *'Time and Day:' 12:00 to 13:00 - Not Monday *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' In front of Lime Ranch Barn **Exit the Fashion Store *'FBwY Requirements:' Angela and Noelle - 3 Flowers (30% TP) *'AFL Requirements:' **Both and Noelle have 30,000 SP **The player is not married The player will find Angela and Noelle by Lime Ranch barn brushing the horses. Noelle's horse does not seem happy and she cannot figure out why. Angela takes a look and find a burr in the horse's coat. They come from plants and the seeds attach themselves to people to travel. Now that the burr is gone the horse looks much happier. Noelle is concerned that her horse likes Angela better than her, but Angela tells her that's not true. The horse is sad on days that Angela doesn't stop by. The horse neighs in agreement. The two girls laugh and decide to go eat some meal. Sarah's Fortune Telling *'Time and Day' **''If you are single (or you are married but not with Sarah)'' 07:00 to 10:00 - Not Monday **''If you are married to Sarah'' 6:00 to 8:00 *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Sarah's House *'FBwY Requirements:' Sarah - 40% TP *'AFL Requirements:' Sarah has 40,000 SP This event can be viewed many times. Walk into Sarah's House at Engelstein Fields and she will offer to use the crystal ball to tell your fortune. You can accept her offer or turn it down; even if you don't want your fortune told at the time, you can come back later and trigger the event again. If you accept her offer, Sarah will use the crystal ball to try and predict a fortune. The fortunes don't have any affect in the game. They're mainly informational hints on how to be a top idol. If you are married to Sarah, wake up in the morning and she will tell you a fortune. What Kind of Relationship is This?! *'Time and Day:' 11:00 to 14:00 - Sunday *'Weather:' Sunny (Summer season) *'Location:' Engelstein Fields (by Cheryl's House). *'FBwY Requirement:' Benedikt, Melanie, and Cheryl - 6 Flowers (60% TP) *'AFL Requirements:' **Benedikt, Cheryl, and Melanie all have 60,000 SP **Benedikt and Melanie are dating **Cheryl is single The player must out of Sarah's Fortune-Telling House in order to see this event. It happens by Cheryl's House next to waterwheel and down the path from Sarah. Benedikt is trying to convince Cheryl to buy some food at Chocolatier. She doesn't want to buy any more food, but she might be willing to advertise for him. As the two of them are chatting, Melanie walks up and demands to know what Benedikt is doing. He tells her they are just talking. Melanie is convinced there is something more intimate going on! Chieri feels uncomfortable so she leaves even though Benedikt felt he wasn't done talking with her. 'Latin Events' A Strange Stalker *'Time and Day:' 07:00 to 10:00 - Not Monday *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Sweet Love Patisserie, Haruno's room *'FBwY Requirement:' Harriet - 50% TP *'AFL Requirement:' Harriet has 50,000 SP and is single The player startles Harriet as he/she comes into her room. Harriet explains that lately she had the feeling that someone has been watching her. None of her fans should know that she is on the mountainous region, and Harriet feels a little scared to think that she has some sort of stalker. The player volunteers to chase the person away when suddenly he/she hears a loud knock at the door! The two of us go check it out, and you stand in front of the door to scare away the intruder. The girl who walks in is surprised to see the player, and demands to know what he/she are doing in Harriet's patisserie. Harriet quickly recognises the girl as her manager! Harriet demands to know if her manager has been the one who has been watching her. The manager admits that it has been her; she was worried about Harriet living on such a rural yet affluent town after leaving her own country. Harriet tells her manager that Harriet loves life on the island and if she comes to try and take her away then she should leave. The manager admits that they want her to come back home, but the manager has never seen such a bright smile on Harriet's face before. It seems that she is going to stop bothering her and gets ready to leave, but Harriet stops it. Harriet thanks that manager for being concerned about her and explains that she really likes the island. She hasn't given up on her patissier comeback, but still has a lot to learn here. After the manager leaves, Harriet explains that the manager is really a good person and would often cheer her up. At least that's the end of stalker mystery. Dreaming of an Artist *'Time and Day:' 8:00 to 11:00 - Wednesday or Friday *'Weather:' Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *'Location:' Holly Art Gallery, Grünefeld Park *'FBwY Requirement:' François and Celia - 40% TP *'AFL Requirement:' **Both François and Celia have 40,000 SP or more **François is not dating or married Celia is working on the details of her latest masterpiece when François comes into her art studio. It is unusual for him to visit her shop, but he asks if it would be okay if he took at look at some of her art. Celia tells her to feel free and browse around, so he does. When François returns, Celia asks him if he saw anything that he liked. François is silent for a moment and tells her there wasn't anything he really liked! Celia looks a little upset there wasn't anything she is created that he found interesting. The mood in the room becomes too awkward for François and so she leaves. After François leaves, Celia says she'll work harder so that even François will be impressed by her art. 'Nordic Events' Cacao's New Book *'Time and Day:' 12:00 to 15:00 - any day *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Summit *'Requirements:' No exact friendship requirements; Per must be unlocked in order to trigger this event At the top of mountain summit, Klaudia is talking about her new book. Per is happy for her, and Klaudia even mentions that the publisher would like her to write a sequel. Upon hearing that news, Per expresses some concern. He is worried because she stayed up late every night working on it and he's afraid her health will fail. He didn't want to stop her from doing what she loves to do though. Klaudia is grateful that Per cares about her so much and promises not to work so hard on the next book she writes. I want to be More Beautiful *'Time and Day:' Various (except Thursday) *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Baumgarten Shopping District *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Kirara and Maya - 20% TP **'AFL:' Both Kyra and Maya has 20,000 SP (one for each participant) **'Extra': You are playing as a female character As the player walks from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten, she will see Kyra and Maya chatting by the staircase. There, Maya will tell Kyra that she wants to be just as pretty as Kyra is, and asks how she could do so. Kyra wants to know who else Maya thinks is pretty, so she names off the other girls, but Maya always points out a flaw: Roberta looks white, Klaudia has ugly glasses - sucks at cooking, Hertha does to much hair-styling, Freja is too childish, until Kyra mentions your name. Kyra says you act like a nice person, but again Maya objects. This time Maya complains that the player looks like a country bumpkin who smells and has nerdy clothes! She isn't aware that the player is listening to her from the doorway but Kyra noticed you were there. Maya turns around to meet face to face with a very angry idol! Kyra feels it's good for Maya to make mistakes. Maya apologises and explains she really doesn't think the player are really like how Maya described. This event plays the same if you are playing as a boy character. Instead, you must have 20,000 SP each for Per and Christian. The characters' origin are reverse of girl version. The title is named to "I Want to be Handsome". Let's Cook *'Time and Day:' 10:00 to 12:00 - not Thursday *'Weather:' Sunny (Autumn or Winter season) *'Location:' Rainbow Eatery *'Requirements' **'FwBY:' Have both Holger and Kyra at 30% TP or higher **'AFL:' Holger and Kyra have 30,000 SP or more **'Extra:' Holger must be unlocked and both people are dating Holger is studying about food and doesn't understand part of the recipe, but Kyra helps to clear it up for him. Holger is greatful for the Kyra's help. The two of them see the player walking in and they both greet one. Holger explains that he wants to make an ice cream cake but doesn't know how. The player can cheer both, or teach him how to cook. Matthias and Freja's Fight *'Time and Day:' 9:00 to 10:00 - not Thursday *'Weather:' Sunny or Cloudy *'Location:' Red Star Training Hall, Freja's room *'Requirement:' Matthias and Freja are married Freja and Matthias are inside having a quarrel. Freja is upset because Matthias doesn't act like a normal boy! Matthias doesn't believe he should act like anyone else but himself and resents that Freja says her brother acts more masculine than Matthias does. Matthias realises that he needs to accept Freja just they way she is and apologises. 'Anglo-Saxon Events' Shiho's Flowers *'Time and Day:' 18:30 to 21:00 - not Monday *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Primavera Lake District *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Frida and Sophie - 40% TP (for each character) **'AFL:' Both Frida and Sophie have 40,000 SP Frida is spending some time to herself when Sophie finds her. Frida had requested a particular flower and Sophie finally found it for her, so she has added it to her shop inventory. Unfortunately, Frida had already bought the flower she wanted! Since no one else wants it, she can come by her shop and pick it up. Sophie turns to leave, but then stops. She tells Frida that it is late and Mr. Shirayama might be worried. Sophie tells Frida that Frida is okay so Siren heads back to her shop. After Sophie continues her work, Frida blushes. 'Slavic Events' Jovi's Earring *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day:' 18:00 to 21:30 (not Thursday) *'Weather:' Sunny (not Summer season) *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Pia and Jovi - 10% TP (for each character) **'AFL:' Both Pia and Jovi have 10,000 SP Walk into Pia's House in Starland City and the player will see Pia asking Jovi about earrings. Jovi says they're difficult to obtain. Pia was wondering if Jovi could tell her what shop sell the earrings. Jovi reluctantly says she doesn't buy them because her's came out of the Leaf Mines! Pia doesn't like dirt so she doesn't want those kinds of earrings. Jovi says it might be a good idea since she got all grungy digging them up. (Un)pleasant Tune *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day:' 12:00 to 15:30 (not Saturday) *'Weather:' Sunny (not Summer season) *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Hana - 40% TP **'AFL:' Both Hana and Viktor have 40,000 SP Viktor is walking across the bridge when he hears Hana playing her violin by the waterfall. Hana is troubled though; her playing doesn't sound right to her and the birds aren't singing along. Mr. Zima tells her that the music sounds good to him but Hana disagrees. Her sound has been off lately. Maybe she needs to get her violin serviced. Viktor suggests that perhaps the problem is with the violin's strings and he might be able to fix it. Hana hands over her special violin to Viktor, who says that he can probably get the violin to sound even better than it does now! The two head back to Mr. Zima's shop. While waiting for Viktor to finish the repair, Hanami notices all of the well maintained tools hanging on the shop walls. These tools are more important to Viktor than life itself. The repairman complements the workmanship of Hana's violin, which is equally important to Hana. Now that the repair has been completed, Viktor has Hana try out her violin. It actually sounds great! Hana is glad to know that Viktor can fix her violin if she ever needs it. 'Asian Events' Who is Cutest? *Walk from Grünefeld Park to Leaf Mines District *'Time and Day:' 17:00 to 18:30 - not Saturday *'Weather:' Sunny or Cloudy (Autumn season) *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Yeo-eun and Yuka - 35% TP (for each character) **'AFL:' Both Yeo-eun and Yuka have 3 FS or more As you are walking down the path, Yeo-eun and Yuka catch up to you. Yeo-eun insists that you be on her side, yet Yuka says that you're on her side. What are they talking about? Yuka claims that she is cuter than Yeo-eun, so the two girls are asking everyone they run into which one of them is the cutest. Yuka feels that Yeo-eun is obviously going to lose because the poor magician is "over the hill". Yeo-eun doesn't think she's that poor and Yuka is just a mean little brat. They turn back to you and insist on knowing which one of them you'll vote for. You don't seem to be able to make up your mind, so the two girls decide to forget about your vote and leave to go try asking someone else. 'Male-only Events' Allied Forces on Work *'Time and Day:' 10:00 to 15:30 - Any day *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Gakuto's House *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Benedikt, Gakuto, and Lucas - 30% TP (for each character) **'AFL:' Benedikt, Gakuto, and Lucas - all have 30,000 SP Benedikt talking to Gakuto and Lucas. The bottom of desk has worn out and Benedikt asks if they could repair it. Gakuto will make it gorgeous! Benedikt reminds him that he just wants the desk to be normal again and that is all. Gakuto continues to insist on showing off his designs. Benedikt is becoming annoyed with Gakuto's showboating, and begins to regret asking Gakuto for help. The inventor says he's sorry and Benedikt thinks all is well again, until Luke begins to brag that he can combine a chair and the desk together! Poor Benedikt just wanted the desk fixed, and is now annoyed more than ever that Lucas is not listening to him. Lucas has to apologise and takes Gakuto out of Benedikt's sight. 'Ambiguous Event' Note: Ambiguous Event is a type of event that involves two or more character on the same race with a character of different race (e.g. "Two Nordic and one Germania"). A Cake Order *'Time and Day:' 13:00 to 16:30 - Tuesday or Wednesday *'Weather:' Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Summit *'Requirements' **'FBwY:' Paola, Kyra, and Freja - 40% TP (for each character) **'AFL:' Paola, Kyra, and Freja - all at 4 FS Inside the chocolatier, Freja welcomes her latest customer, who turns out to be Kyra. The baker is very hungry, and has come to collect on a bet that they had; if Freja lost, she had to buy Kirara lunch. Freja remembers now that she has to pay for Kyra's lunch, and she's willing to do it, but then Kyra tells Freja that Kyra is been skipping meals so that she'll be extra hungry for lunch! A bet is a bet, and now Freja must feed Kirara until the baker is full. Freja serves Kyra a Chocolate Pudding, which she scarfs down without making much of an effort to chew his lunch. Another please! Freja has Paola bring Strawberry Roll Cake, Kirara eats it, and asks for more! When Kyra is finally stuffed, Freja asks Paola how much she owes for Kyra's lunch. Chef Lech tells his daughter that the lunch cost her an entire month's worth of wages. Oh man... Let's Play Together *'Time and Day:' 13:00 to 16:00 - Tuesday or Wednesday *'Weather:' Sunny *'Location:' Engelstein Fields *'FBwY Requirements' **Ludwig 25% TP **Christian and Maya 20% TP **Freja 15% TP *'AFL Requirements:' **Ludwig, Christian, and Maya all have 30,000 SP **Freja has 15,000 SP (one and a half Snowflake indicator) Go over the bridge in Engelstein Fields to see this event. If it does not trigger going across the bridge, try going a little south towards Engelstein Fields Watermill. Christian and Maya are having fun in Engelstein Fields when Freja walks by. The fashionista asks what they're going to play today but Christian says they just outside talking because the weather is very nice outside. Ludwig stops by when he notices Freja hanging out with the children. Freja invites him to join in. Ludwig says he's quite great playing with children and asks them what game they're going to be playing. Christian becomes a little intimidated by the large orchard owner and runs off. Ludwig interprets this as Christian wants to play "tag", and starts to chase after the little boy. The two of them run all around town. Maya was hoping to just have a nice, quiet chat. 'Characters on Different Race' Fake (?) Cooking Teacher *Time and Day: 10:00 to 12:30 - not Thursday *Weather: Sunny (Autumn or Winter season) *Location: Cappuccino Bar (by the Kitchen) *Requirements **FBwY: Klaudia and Leaf at 30% TP or higher **AFL: Both Klaudia and Leaf have 3 FS Klaudia is inside her house deciding what to cook for the day when LeaF comes by for a visit. LeaF asks if Klaudia is a gourmet, and tells her that they have a cook in Privaria. LeaF can tell from the size of her stomach that she loves food! The reason for Leaf for Klaudia's cooking skills. She admits to being a terrible cook and is hoping that Klaudia could give her some point too embarrassed to ask for help. Klaudia doesn't have any problems teaching her and the two of them get started. Once they've finished, Leaf offers Klaudia a chance to taste her creation. Klaudia gives it a taste but she is puzzled; even after taught her how to make these recipes step-by-step, they still taste horrible! Klaudia figures she must be some sort of genius for making a soup taste so bad! LeaF is angered by Klaudia's comments, and blames Klaudia by suggesting that she is a terrible teacher. Melanie's Advice *Time and Day: 10:00 to 15:00 - not Saturday *Weather: Sunny *Location: Primavera Lake District *Requirements **FBwY: Melanie and Ignacia - 45% TP **AFL: Both Melanie and Ignacia at 4 FS On the bridge in Engelstein Fields, Melanie is asking Ignacia how she can become better at playing the piano. She wants to be able to play with as much emotion Ignacia's music has. Ignacia ponders for a moment (it is a difficult question after all) and admits she is never really consciously done so. Melanie explains that she hears the wind and then her natural mind presents the musical performance. Melanie is quite confused so Ignacia tells her that she has to think about the music's body, which allows oneself to become wrapped up in the music. That makes the playing more enjoyable. Melanie finally understands what she meant and thanks Ignacia for her advice. 'New events available to ''A Flowery Life '''A Various Argument Characters on Different Race *Time and Day: 12:00 to 13:30 - not Thursday *Weather: Sunny *Location: Engelstein Fields *Requirements: **Have 30,000 SP or more with Cheryl, Hertha, and Harriet. **Cheryl is not married **Harriet is not married **Hertha must be unlocked Harriet comes goes outside her house and is greeted by Cheryl. Harriet gets the impression that Cheryl is talking down to her and begins to yell at her. It's not like Cheryl comes here or anything! Cheryl is surprised to get this type of reaction from a saucy little kid. This is a spot for somewhat attractive girls so it is in need of sportswomen! Harriet isn't impressed, and calls Cheryl "jerk" for thinking she (Cheryl) is mean towards other people. This aggravates Cheryl and the two girls start arguing back and forth until Hilde comes in to break it up. Harriet becomes polite towards Hertha and tells her that she is finished the tablecloth that Hertha wanted. Hertha introduces Cheryl as a tennis player, and introduces Harriet as a patissier. She tells both girls that they are somewhat perfect enough to chat about sports, so there's no need to act like children. Harriet reminds the girls that they're all different in a sense. Harriet and Cheryl feel aware. They apologise to each other. Big Emergency Slavic Event *Time and Day: 8:00 to 10:00 *Weather: Sunny or Snowy *Location: Pia's House *Requirements: Have 20,000 SP or more with the members of Dynamo☆Slavic *You are playing as a female idol. Walk upstairs to Pia's room and the player will see her in some distress about her makeup going bad. As the Player enters her house she will tell them it's an emergency and call for her team-mates! One by one, Ilse, Jovi, Katia, Alen, Khloe, Tatiana, Hana, and one self, return to Pia's bedroom to see what the emergency was all about. Hanami is dissapointed to learn that the emergency wasn't about a fight Pia had, and now Pia seems to have forgotten what the problem was in first place! Jovi helps her remember that the reason she called everyone here was because her skin cosmetics were bad. She wanted everyone to teach her a good skin she can utilise! Pia asks everyone one at a time what advice they can give. Chloe suggests eating vegetables, and Jovi's 100.000 Cash beauty cream seems a little unreasonable! Eventually the question falls on the female player, so suggest a facial massage (顔をマッサージする Kao o Massāji suru). Pia thanks everyone for their suggestions. Tea Made in Belgium Germanic Event *Time and Day: 8:30 to 11:00 *Weather: Sunny or Snowy (not Monday) *Location: Princess Chocolatier *Requirements: Have 2 FS (Friendship Symbols) with Paola Walk into Paola's bedroom and she will offer the player some tea. She fetches the tea for you and tells them the tea comes from a perfect lineage. The story goes that once upon a time this tea was given to the idol star in Belgium by fairies. It's her favorite tea and she's sure the player will like it too! After the player drinks some Paola will ask how you like it. Tell her it's delicious (おいしい！''Oishii!) and she will be glad you like it too. '''Roberta is not a Bad Friend!' Nordic Event *Time and Day: 10:00 to 11:30 - Sunday *Weather: Sunny (not Summer season) *Location: Grunefeld Park *Requirements: Have 20,000 SP or more with Roberta, Christian, and Maya Walk from Baumgarten Shopping District to Gruenefeld Park to trigger this event. Roberta figures it would be bad if she became weak from too much studying, so she suggests that Christian and Maya come play with her. The children ask what she wants to play, but Roberta seems more upset that they are referring her as "Onee-chan" instead of just "Onee". The children talk among themselves and Maya blames Christian for calling Roberta as "Onee-chan". Christian denies that he did and says it was because Maya said it first. As the two of them bicker Roberta gets upset. Roberta tells them she is going home and leaves crying. (Despite her young age, the reason why Roberta becomes upset because Onee-chan is a very cute nickname what she thinks. That's why she prefers Roberta.) New Year Nightmare When you go to bed after New Year Eve (31st December), you will have a dream. The dream is random and there's a chance you won't dream at all! 1. Battle with Jovi You will dream of a battle against the evil girl, Jovi. She doesn't think you're at a high enough level to beat her. You insist on your rematch anyway and attack, but your move was too weak and did little damage. Anastasia mocks you and retaliates with her "Secret Charm Princess" attack, which sends you flying across the mountain. As Jovi gloats over you lack of power, you use the last bit of your strength and begin to channel it into your hands. Jovi wonders where your new strength has come from and believes you still don't have the power to beat her. Just at that moment Momoka runs into the scene and insists the two of you don't have to fight. It's too late though because you've launched your "White Lily Sisters" attack at Jovi, but you wake up before you get to see the damage it causes. The player will wake up after this dreaming sequence. 2. Opening Sequence Did your game restart from the beginning?! No, it's just a dream. Minister Lindemann welcomes you to Privaria and goes through his entire "I am the State Minister of Privaria" speech. 3. Marina the Comedian The Orange Theatre is full of everyone from Privaria. Megumi looks around the place and tells that for once her theatre appears to be crowded. 4. Marrying Mr. Ulrich The player will dream of a wedding day with Minister Lindemann as your groom. Right before Minister Lindemann is about to give a nice, wet kiss on you, you'll wake up. Category:Game Guide Category:Events